Solitude No More
by Kunoichibrat
Summary: 7 years has passed & Sasukes returned with a suprise? Sakura is the new iceblock. Naruto's the new Hokage. Character death. NarutoxHinata. SasukexSakura. New and harder missions. Love, hate, rivalry.Faith.
1. Chapter 1

**kunoichibrat here. Disclaimor: I do NOT own Naruto. Many things I would change if i did. =] chapter 1....enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Hes Back.

_Hes back..._ I couldnt believe it. I refuse to believe it. After everything he has done towards us, after all the pain he has caused us. He has the nerve to come back...why arent I happy? Isnt that what I wanted all along.

I sat in the tree above the garden of cherry blossoms. I really should be going its about time the meeting has started and shishou is probably already upset for me being late.._sigh_. I decided to just walk there seeing I was in no rush and really didnt see the point in wasting chakra on someone like _him_. I made it to her room as I pushed open the door I saw all rookie nine there, even the sensei's...damn was I really this late. oh well.

"nice of you to finally join us...Sakura"

Tsunade held a strong stare as she was trying to see inside of me. hmph so what if I was late to this traitors fate deciding meeting. As far as I was concerned I could care less. "hn" and then I saw him. Standing there looking as godly as ever. His hair was a little longer and his eyes if possible looked more deadly. Pst. Nothing I havent seen before.

"alright enough of this, to close this meeting Sasuke Uchiha. You will have you chakra stripped down to half, and will be watched daily until konoha feels we can trust you again. You will also be monitored weekly by our top medic and required to do as she says for your well being. You are allowed to go on D rank and C rank missions only unless I feel otherwise. And as for your daughter...she will be allowed to attend the academy and trained to become a ninja. Now get out...oh and everything you once owned has been returned to you. When you reach the Uchiha estate. THe anbu shall be giving you the key to your home and to your familys fortune. "

I couldnt hear anything after i heard daughter...DAUGHTER. Uchiha Sasuke has a daughter and now that I bothered to pay attention. I can see the most adorable little girl I have ever seen. She definetly got her looks from her father. Shes hurt though...

I walked towards the little girl as she looked up at me with those big black eyes, worried what I was going to do to her. I kneeled down. " dont worry. my name is Sakura and I am a medic Im only going to heal you alright" I gave her a nice warm smile. she smiled back with such relief in her eyes. God what has this kid been through.

3 minutes later I was done. Poor little girl. a nice bath and sleep she would be back to those kids you see running around with so much energy. I sighed running my hand through my medium length hair when I heard it...._"thankyou"_

I looked up and surely it came from the Uchiha. I froze. I couldnt Breathe. I did the only thing possible on my mind right now. I jumped out the window...

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"ahhh..poor girl. doesnt know how to have emotions anymore. i'd say she has became just like you Uchiha. ahh Naruto you should be doing this not me! get your lazy ass over here this is the last thing Im helping you with you got it !" tsunades angry roar is quite intimidating. poor naruto.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked down towards his daughter. She looked much better thanks to Sakura. I guess she has improved and those stories you hear outside the village were true. I picked up Kastumi and teleported towards the Uchiha estate. Surely as Tsunade said. Anbu gave me the keys and with a nod disappeared but I can still feel their chakra near by.

" kastumi why not go on off explore and find the bathroom and then shower and come down for dinner" I gave her a small smile. she was the only one who managed to bring one out of me. she needs a good would happen when I am off on a mission. who would watch her. millions of questions went through my head. as I watched her run down a hallway. She will be 6 this year.

And then he disappeared himself. off to buy food for him and kastumi tonight. tomorrow he would have to face the crowd and go shopping for both of them.

**end of the first chapter. very short but it was sorta more of a prolouge and how everything starts i guess. =] kunoichibrat.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Mission.

Morning came before anyone could say sunrise...still in bed Sakura leaned on her side and stared at her clock. 4:29am. She woke up one minute earlier than the day before. Sighing she dragged her body into the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom and turned on the shower.

Allowing the steam to fill up the bathroom before actually stepping into the hot water, Sakura lets the steamy hot water blaze at her skin as she turns a red complection.

_why did he have to come back...and who did he bed to actually have this Kastumi with. she must have been strong because if he doesnt like __**weak. annoying. **__women. then theres no way he would...right?_

Letting out another sigh, Sakura stepped out the shower, walked into her bedroom to find a scroll on her bed. Recognizing it she picks it up.

Sakura. 

Mission. Hokage tower 10am. A rank.

Naruto.

Yes. Leave it to Naruto to grant me a mission. Thank god.. this gives me the time to get my head straight and back into the game. Looking at the clock, she read 5:47am. Well it would be nice to get some training in and she jumped out the window heading towards the training ground.

..........................................................................................................................

Sasuke smirked as he watched his daughter look around the village with amazement in her eyes. How could anyone abandon their child like her mother did her was beyond him. Especially Kastumi.

_damn you Yuri....how could you leave when she needs a mother the most._ he thought with such bitterness in him that he didnt realized he had activated his sharingan.

He was broken out of his rage when he noticed that Kastumi ran in front of him into a grocery store. she ran towards the candy section...hmph. She reminds him so much of ...**sakura**. He shook his head as he shouldnt be thinking such naive thoughts and grabbed katsumi's hand and pulled her towards the vegetable section.

An hour later, walking out of the store with arms filled with food and a small bag in katsumi's arm. they began walking towards their home once again. Ignoring the stares of the villagers Sasuke held his head high. Looking down towards Katsumi he realized she wasnt fazed by the stares of the villagers either. She just smiled with such innocence in his face and he felt a pang in his heart.

He would never let anyone hurt her. He would protect his daughter with his life, but he was failing her the most when he knew she needed a mother. He stopped when he noticed she stopped in her tracks. She was starring at a young family no older than them. A mother at the bottem of the slide laughing trying to get her daughter to slide down the slide. He saw the pure happiness on the childs face as she slid right into her mothers arms as the father stood aside with a smile.

Kastumi looked toward her father. looking in his eyes to find a piece of happiness she wishes to help her feel a little better but no luck. Just an emotionless face and eyes. and she began to walk again with Sasuke right on her tail.

They walked into their house putting the food where it belongs with a comfortable silence bracing both of them. Then he heard it ... her voice slicing through the deadly silence almost making him drop his tomato.

"wheres mommy?"

..............................................................................................................................................................................................

It was almost 10 o'clock now when Sakura decided to head towards the Hokage's tower. She began jumping through roof tops as her destination was only a few minutes away. At her target she then continued running towards the tower but running upside it. Not even bothering taking the stairs or going inside, arriving through the window Sakura began with her normal greetings.

"hokage-sama"

Naruto stared at her with such a sad concerned look but he knew her better then that to even question her life now. Everyday was just training and missions. He wondered how she felt now that Sasuke has arrived. She has became the new ice block of konoha. Along with her title as Konohas seductress. Even his life now with Hinata, and them expecting a baby, he wondered when Sakura was going to start and try to settle down. Clearly no time soon but he still wondered. Surely she was perfect. Curves of a godess, Eyes that will take your breath away, voice that can put anyone under a spell. She even had her own fan club in the village now and name was known almost anywhere you went. but now its time to get serious.

" sakura, this mission is A-class and requires a lot of experience and stealth. I want you to sneak into a bar, disquised as a hooker, find this man name Toshimaru Hokinatsme. hes wanted in the bingo book for 100,000 yen with the crimes of ; murder of women and children. He is a male chovanist and feels women are only **sex** toys " as he growled. " find him. eliminate him and leave no trace behind" and with a nod Sakura took off in a teleportation justu with cherry blossom petals.

Naruto wondered how long this mission would take Sakura. Knowing her, she should be back by 6 at night the least. With a sigh he spoke out loud "_what happend to you Sakura-chan_"

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................

"wheres mommy?"

Sasuke looked down at kastumi knowing one day he had to face this question. there isnt any good in lying to her. "shes gone."

"gone where?" kastumi asked with such curiousity and innocence in her voice Sasuke couldnt break her heart. " i ... dont know." He just couldnt tell her that she had abandoned them. not like he really cared he only bed her to restart his clan. she was a very promising ninja as well but not the strongest. kastumi said no more as she yawned. Sasuke looked towards the clock on his wall...6:42pm. i guess shopping the day and holding a straight stare can really wear someone out.

He then picked up kastumi and stated bath time while he went to cook dinner. Spagetti . Such a sad look she held in her eyes and a look he never wanted to see off of her. she was too damn young to have such sadness in them. She looked almost...._not whole._

Tomorrow she would start school at the Academy. Would the kids accept her. he knows she would make friends easy but would she feel alone like Naruto did, or hiimself. He shook his head as he continued to make dinner for them and then bed.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sakura shook her head as she walked into her apartment. she would hand in the mission report tomorrow. it was now 10:20pm. kicking off her boots heading straight towards her bed she didnt even bother to change her clothes. falling limply onto her bed she thought back to the mission. there was more to it then what was said.

**flashback**

_"hey handsome....wanna go for a ride" as she span slowly and dipped down gently placing one of her hands on his knees. Inside her stomache was squealing begging her to release what was inside of it. this man made her THAT sick to her stomach. she leaned forward and place a light kiss by his ear as his hands went straight onto her hips holding her tightly. _

_he grinned as he teleported them into a back room and acting suprised sakura let out a giggle as she layed circles on his arms. "myy myyy....your a talented ninja. with these muscles you can easily crush your enemy" he replied by attacking her neck grumbling words she couldnt even make out. too busy with her neck sakura wrapped her arms around his back as she began pullin the cap off her syringe. _

_with one last suck on her neck, his body fell limp onto hers. groaning sakura pushed him off using a bit of chakra. god these men just get bigger and bigger. she felt so disgusted the more she looked at him. that syringe mearly just puts you into a deeep sleep as she took his own kunai from his hostlier on his leg and slit his neck. after checking his pulse she then jumped out the window. god she has a habbit of doing that now. _

_running back to the village, sakura was ambushed. 9 drunk jonins from the sound village. what are they doing so close to konoha? sakura wondered to herself. after countless struggles with each men she managed to kill them all but leave with some injuries. she had a stab wound from a kunai while holding 2 men ready to throw them a third flung a kunai into her hip. grunting she forced herself to jump back through the trees . a feeling of relief came when she saw the gates visible. making her way through them she went straight for her apartment. sighing she healed the rest of her wounds ; kunai slices on her arms, a bruise forming on her left cheek, etc._

_she then unlocked her apartment and stepped inside. _

**end. **

_crap_. she thought. i am much better than this. Tooken on tougher enemies with larger size and come out hurt. this damn uchihas fault...._no_ its not. its my fault for always blaming him but in the end it was me.

it was me who cried my eyes out night after night. it was me who smothered him with false fantasies that he never wanted. it was me who didnt bother getting stronger. it was me who let myself get injured on this mission. me all along...i felt like ive been hit with the largest apiphany [did i spell that right?] in the world.

..i feel like an idiot. i should be nice to him. it wasnt him.....it was _me._

**kunoichibrat. after reading soo many fanfictions i hope my writing has gotten better....hopefully. =]**


End file.
